


Mr. Lee’s Fail-Proof Plan to Subjugate Juvenile Delinquents into Sex-Slaves

by Noguri_doji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8th graders are little shits what’s new, Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Classroom Sex, Degradation, Futanari, Futanari Jisung, Hypnotism, Hyunjin Felix and Jisung are 13yr delinquents, M/M, Minho is 28, Minho is done with them, Public Sex, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noguri_doji/pseuds/Noguri_doji
Summary: ☆King’s App Tutorial☆~Try out the following item for free~Target: Han Jisung, Age: 13Item Description: "I am completely submissive, obeying every command no matter how painful it is, no matter potential injury or death. Under the this command spell, I am essentially a doll to play with.Duration: Until disabled by userDo you wish to use the above item?Yes/NoHe should report this or something, right? This is… wrong? He shouldn’t keep looking at those photos, should he? That’s what his mind should be screaming at him. And he should listen to his brain? But, his finger didn’t stop scrolling, as if he was glued to the screen. As if a ghost had taken him by the arm and forced him to keep looking as a mere puppet, the cogs in Minho's head turned with ill will.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Mr. Lee’s Fail-Proof Plan to Subjugate Juvenile Delinquents into Sex-Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my motivation fell off a cliff recently but the shotacon in me gave me enough strength to make this ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ please enjoy!

No-one said being a teacher would be easy, Minho knew that; It was basically what he signed up for. Especially having to teach a bunch of typical unruly 8th graders. Yelling, cheating, gossip and bullying. He was used to it by now from kids.

But there were three students of his he was convinced were trying to make his job hell. Hyunjin, Yongbok, and Jisung. The three of them always gave him some shitty snide remark after he’d have to constantly reprimand them to keep them on task;

_“Can’t you go even five minutes without talking?”_

_“Hyunjin, please get off your phone during class.”_

_“Jisung, put the food away before I make you throw it out.”_

If their balls had dropped by now, one of them would’ve probably spat in his face and called him slurs. (Where the hell are kids even learning words like those, anyway?)

Minho never saw himself as the kind to raise his voice with a kid, but damn if they didn’t make him think otherwise. It was obvious their parents never did. Admittedly, he did let himself get pushed around too much. “It’s a part of the job,” he told himself on the train ride home, “kids are kids, and they’re gonna be little shits sometimes.” 

As another day rolled over, Minho watched over his food slowly cooking over the stove, hand and eyes fixated on an ominous app linked in an email sent to him. It was simply labeled “King’s App”, the icon a stock crown on a plain black background. The description sounded like complete bullshit, promising to “fulfill any of the user’s desires to absolute perfection~✰

Could it sound any more like a scam?

_“Thank you for taking the time to read this important message from King’s App. This app is dedicated to fulfilling it’s small sample size of user’s desires to perfection using ‘command spells’, an art similar to hypnosis able to override common sense and autonomy of those the app is applied to. How these ‘command spells’ work is very straightforward, simply use King’s App to create fully customizable profiles of anyone you may come across, including preset phrases, memory modification, and complete overriding of a subject’s personality. Then, simply flash them with your phone as if you were simply taking a picture. As an offering of our hospitality, please accept this free ‘command spell’ to get a feel of how our app works. We have curated this personalized item based on recent events in your life, and respect our users anonymity. Please review what we’ve created for you, and see if it’s just right for you. Thank you, and we hope that you will be a satisfied user of King’s App.”_

There was one part of the email, however, that piqued Minho’s interest.

He scrolled down to the bottom of the email with the details of the ‘command spell’.

☆ **King’s App Tutorial** ☆

**~Try out the following item for free~**

_Target: Han Jisung, Age: 13_

_Item Description: "I am completely submissive, obeying every command no matter how painful it is, no matter potential injury or death. Under the this command spell, I am essentially a doll to play with._

_Duration: Until disabled by user_

**Do you wish to use the above item?**

**Yes/No**

The email even came attached with pictures of Jisung; a whole gallery worth of them, some from stalker-ish positioning following him around, inside his house, undressing in his room. Minho felt a jolt rush through his body; He should report this or something, _right?_ This is… wrong? He shouldn’t keep looking at those photos, should he? That’s what his mind _should_ be screaming at him. And he _should_ listen to his brain? But, his finger didn’t stop scrolling, as if he was glued to the screen. As if a ghost had taken him by the arm and forced him to keep looking as a mere puppet, the cogs in Minho's head turned with ill will.

* * *

"Can I see you after class please, Jisung?” Minho’s demeanor definitely brightened up the next day, despite the attitude he’d been given in response. Class had gone well and the day’s hopefully going to go even better. As everyone else almost dashed out of class, Jisung reluctantly slung his bookbag over one of his shoulders, taking a seat on the little free space of Minho’s desk at the front of the class. It was kinda cute how he’d swing his legs back and forth, not even tall enough to have the reach the floor.

“So, what the fuck do you want?

Maybe not so cute.

“Oh, right,” Minho started, reaching in his pocket for his phone. As his words fumbled, sweat collected at his forehead, his confidence in the app wavering as the bright yellow buttons of the “YES/NO” flashed in his face.

 _Is he fucking slow or what?_ Jisung thought to himself before the blinding flare of his teacher’s camera in his face. He swiftly stumbled off of the counter, desperately grabbing onto the desk in front of him to catch his balance.

“A-are you alright?” Minho reached out to pat Jisung’s back, getting only a groan mixed in with heavy panting in response. As the younger tried to stand back up, his teacher took in the sight of him with his face gleaming with sweat as his petite body trembled like jelly.

_“Mister? My body feels really hot.”_

_Holy shit? Did... that actually work?_

Minho pulled his chair, leaning back as he plopped down, tugging at the side of Jisung’s uniform shirt.

“Why don’t you take all this off, then? "As soon as the words left his mouth, the boy quickly shrugged off his bookbag, hitting the floor with a thud, and wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt. His exposed chest had such a cute shine to it, lean muscle developing over his supple skin. Before long, Jisung was completely exposed in front of his teacher, face flushed with an apparent flaw in his body on full display.

“Now what’s going on here, Sungie?”

Most of his body looked normal for a growing preteen boy, except for the fact that under his underdeveloped cock wasn’t balls, but a puffy mound. Minho pulled his student closer by his hips to get a closer look.

“I said, _what’s going on here?”_

“I was born like this, Mister. It’s a pretty rare defect.”

 _How cute,_ Minho smirked, motioning for Jisung to spread his legs so he could press his fingers against the entrance to the younger’s hole, dripping with slick. _So young and already a little slut._ He continued to press his fingers deeper in, the boy’s pussy so tight that he felt they were being clamped down on. Minho kept pushing, watched as Jisung trembled and whined until he hit a thin wall not too far in.

“Aw, virgins always feel so sweet. It’d be a shame to waste it right here, wouldn’t it?” So, with a sigh, Minho pulled his fingers out from inside his student, instead focusing on his cock, already hard and leaking with precum, but very much lacking in size.

"What a weird little cock, guess that's why it's a defect, huh? Can you cum with it?"

"I think so, Mister? Not a lot comes out when I get off." 

Minho wrapped a hand around Jisung's cock, stroking him almost painfully slow, watching as the younger trembled under him. The boy tried to reach out to grab onto his teacher's hair, but it was quickly shut down with a harsh smack.

"Maybe if you had been a good boy from the beginning, I would have been nicer to you." Minho kept up his pace, smearing it along Jisung's length to smoothen the glide of his hands. He keeps his strokes slow and firm, making his student whine for more and desperately rut into his fist. he fuzzy high of release flooded his mind like cotton, washing away his footing as he helplessly begged for Minho to keep going. The older sneered at how quickly his student was reduced to being so pathetic for him, almost feeling sorry for him when he drew his hand away last-minute, leaving Jisung aching for his touch, muttering desperate "Please"s.

Being gentle is nice, but fuck being gentle. That's not how they got here.

"So, I made you feel good, didn't I? Return the favor then. _Lay back on my desk."_ Minho rushed to undo his belt, taking his phone to open the app and make a few edits to his spell. Jisung wasted no time obeying his orders, laying back on his teacher's desk, petite body spread on full display for the older. Minho unbuttoned his pants, undressing just enough to free his swollen cock and press it against the younger's stomach, making the boy's look tiny in comparison. 

"Aw~ how cute," Minho scrolled through the menus of King's App to a section labeled "Preset Phrases''. "But, little shits like you don't deserve to have your first time taken nicely, do you?" He slid his phone to the side, grabbing Jisung's throat with a cruel grip. 

_Say the line._

"I'm so sorry, Sir! Please accept my middle schooler virginity as an apology. Please use my pussy with your big adult cock until you're satisfied." 

The filth spilling out of Jisung's mouth snapped the last of Minho's inhibition. Tenderness was out the window, beaten out of the boy with each almost abusive thrust spotted on blood from his ripped hymen. His teacher gripped onto his hips hard enough to bruise, treating him like he was only a cheap fleshlight, squelching with slick and precum. The boy's body was overwhelmed by someone so much older having their way with it. Jisung tried to cry out, but his sobs only ended crushed down into pathetic squeaks under Minho's veiny hand. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes welled with tears as his sobs were trapped in his throat from the oxygen being deprived from, but even through all the assault his body was put under, his bits of his mind still intact reveled in the abuse. Jisung’s useless cock flopped along his stomach, dribbling precum as his hole was abused by his teacher’s thrusts slamming into his cervix enough to bruise. 

The rolling of Minho’s hips was savage, the jackrabbiting of the deepest part inside of the boy making his eyes roll back in his head as his body spasmed in pained pleasure. The older didn’t even care at this point who could hear him and his almost feral groans as his orgasm neared, his usual calm composure snapped from his power he could abuse over his student rushing to his head like a fine drug. It’s the hardest he’s probably ever came, squeezing down harder on Jisung’s throat with no regard for the younger at all, smirking as he spurted pathetic drops of cum onto himself. 

As Minho slid his cock out, the sloppy mix of their fluids spilling off onto the floor. His grip on Jisung’s throat finally loosened up, he looked down on his student to see his aftermath. With the command spell slowly losing effect, Jisung faded off into unconsciousness, his hold on his teacher’s larger hand falling slack to his side.

“You might be annoying, but at least you were a decent fuck.” Minho peeked back at his phone, panicking as he realized he had a _lot_ to cover up and not much time to do so.

* * *

When Jisung snapped back to consciousness, he was met with cold darkness surrounding him, and an uncomfortable dampness running down his shaking legs. A glimpse of light shone through, a few voices chattering on the other side. Jisung tried to struggle and call out for them, but his voice died out behind thick tape covering his mouth and binding his slender arms together. At his feet were his uniform lazily thrown down, dark stains spotting his clothes under him. The boy shuffled towards the light, standing up on his tips to get a view of his situation. 

_Where the fuck am I? What happened to me?!_

Out the little holes, he made out his spot in the full class; crudely shoved into the closet at the back of the room, thankfully, no-one noticing him yet. In shock, Jisung wobbled back, naked back hitting the cold wood of the closet as he almost lost his balance. 

_Fuck, I can’t make any noise. Not when I’m like this!_

The shuffling from outside scared Jisung straight, body frozen, sweat coating his skin from the fear of anyone sliding open the door and finding him so disgracefully. The noise outside slowly died down as he peeked through the hole, watching as his classmates rushing out none the wiser. The silence following was deafening, Jisung debating how to get out of his confinement.

_“Hey there.”_

The door suddenly swung open, and Jisung was met with Minho leaning over the door, eyeing his naked body up and down with a smug look plastered on him as he glanced over his phone. 

“Sorry about all this, you see, I kinda abused hypnosis to do fuck around with your body for, an hour, I think it was? I know it was a pretty scummy thing to do, so I looked into how to mess with your memories, alright?” 

Minho grabbed Jisung by the shoulder, pulling the boy into his arms despite his struggling.

“Stop fucking struggling. Thank god you’re probably not gonna remember any of this.”

The younger was hit by the sudden strike of his teacher’s palm before he was jerked by the fingers laced in his hair forcing him to look into the tiny camera. The blinding light of his camera snapped jisung's consciousness away once again, his body falling limp against Minho's chest.

"Good boy." He patted his students back as if he were petting a small cat. 

_Maybe I should play around with this app more. I can make good use of this._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed orz here is my twt if you care  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/noguri_doji?s=09)


End file.
